punkettesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia's Revenge
Celestia's Revenge '''or '''Celeste's Revenge is the fifth episode of the second season of The Punkettes. Synopsis The Matsunos have acted perverted to her, and when that perversion goes too far, Celeste is now at her breaking point, she kidnaps the neets when they were sleeping and no one else was watching, and took them to her torture room. Plot It was Wednesday after school, Celestia PepperJunkCure was walking home until the NEETs notice her, When Celestia asks who they are, They introduce themselves as the Matsuno sextuplets, ranging from Osomatsu to Todomatsu. After Celestia introduces, the NEETs make cute comments about her, Celestia introduces them to her house. The NEETs awe at the house, and come across a couch with one side clean, and the other side dirty. Celestia reveals the side was dirty because of Luka, her tomboy twin, who is outside. The NEETs' pervertedness began to kick in as they "accidentally" grope her, with Osomatsu apologizing, saying that he and the NEETs had been drinking prior to meeting Celestia, saying they had many amounts of sake. Celestia asks if they are going to be okay, to which Choromatsu replies "Of couuuuurse~". She soon tells them to come to her house tomorrow, stating that they were all drunk. Thursday, after school Celestia was out, hoping the NEETs didn't get worse, suddenly, The NEETs go toward her, with perverted faces, with celestia blushing. Karamatsu then tells her "Don't worry, honey... You'll always be my own... Karamatsu Girl..." Then, Choromatsu points out the killings, to which Todomatsu guessed the yandere killings, to which Choromatsu responds "yes". Todomatsu seems to recognize her appearance and even seeing a report on one of the murders, until Celestia asked if she could go now, in which they allow her to leave. Junko was holding her monokuma plush, Clumsy was collecting rocks, and Spyro was flying a few feet off the ground, Luka was waiting for Celestia, until she sees Clumsy fall down, and helps him up, wondering where her twin sister is, to which Spyro responds "Maybe She's doing the same thing she does every night, Luka." Clumsy gasps, as he tries to tell that she is trying to take over the world, only for Spyro to finish the sentence, saying that she is trying to win Zaroh's heart. Soon, Celestia comes in, tired, saying that six nearly identical men were being perverted towards her, which Spyro guessed if they were the NEETs. Celestia nods, sweating, Spyro asks if anything is ok, Celestia replies, saying that she is worried now. Luka says that she rarely sees her like that when not talking about a certain person. A few hours later, the NEETs arrive, Celestia soon feels uneasy, to which Luka becomes concerned and asks her Is something wrong, to which Celestia replies that she's just somewhat worried, and that they do have a project coming up tomorrow, and asks if they're going help them with the project, to which the others agree. A montage of the work began, with Spyro cutting random stuff, Junko waiting for Clumsy for the materials, Celestia trying not to get distracted by her worrying. When the project is almost finished, Celestia is about to finish the final details. That is, until all of a sudden, one of the NEETs grope her, which ends in the project being destroyed. Luka gasps, and Celestia is about to snap, as she made no response. The NEETs became terrified and ran off, Celestia stomps away, vowing the NEETs will regret ruining their project. Spyro was concerned, Luka was worried, Junko was semi-surprised, and Clumsy was scared. That night, the NEETs were all asleep, Celestia sneaks into the house from the window with multiple clothing to avoid identification and with kidnapping materials, such as chloroform and a six body-bags, she knocks them unconscious, starting from Ichimatsu to Karamatsu. With all NEETs successfully knocked out and in the six bags, she soon drives off in the van to her backyard shed. She soon ties them up, with some tape mittens and a chain wrapped around them to lessen their chances of escape and gags them with duct tape and ball gags, starting from Karamatsu to Choromatsu. With all NEETs successfully tied up and gagged, she soon goes to sleep to see the NEETs tomorrow. Trivia * The NEETs' perverted actions has caused Celestia to have a two month long hatred on the NEETs. Episode 13 had the scene where Celeste FINALLY goes too far. She learned about Homura being a porn star and was trying to escape it via committing suicide, and given Jyushimatsu DID cheer her up, the neets are not related to why. Celestia soon comes to her senses and realizes that the NEETs aren't always perverted, and If it weren't for Spyro and Mariella, Celestia would probably hunt down anyone she assumed are perverts. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Under Construction Category:Episodes focusing on Celestia